


A Grumpy Kitty

by gummyrubi



Series: Feline Shenanigans [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, but maybe he doesn't want to be, edo's a grump, proshipping - Freeform, ryou's no match for him, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: Edo wakes up with cat ears and a tail and knows exactly who to blame.And then Ryou finds out about them.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix
Series: Feline Shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	A Grumpy Kitty

A shrill scream echoed through the house. 

Moments later, the owner was touching a certain contact on his screen. 

“Hello?”

“I know it was you!” Edo shouted in lieu of a greeting. 

“What’d I do?” Judai sleepily asked. “You woke us up.”

“Good!” Edo paused. “Us?”

There was a sound of shuffling, then, “Morning Edo, what did Judai do?”

“Hi Johan,” Edo greeted nicely. “Tell me why I have cat ears on top of my head.”

“Oh hey, you’re just like us then,” Johan laughed. “Welcome to the club.”

“How did I know.” Edo closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “How do I get rid of them?”

“Who’ve you been kissing?” Judai asked, startling Edo who noticed a tail—a  _ tail?! _ —fluff out behind him. 

“No one!” Edo hissed. 

“Hmmm, that’s weird then,” Judai said. He was sitting half on Johan’s lap and was enjoying the way Johan was petting his ears. Neither knew how much longer they’d stay for so they figured they would enjoy them while they lasted. “Maybe something’s going around.”

Johan chuckled. “I don’t think so.” He turned his attention back to Edo. “They’re not so bad. They’re fluffy.”

“I can’t be fluffy!” Edo groaned. “I’m going to be dueling Ryou tonight!” On live tv and everything. Edo was gonna have to wear a hat and that just went against his  _ entire _ image.

Not to mention his tail.

Judai and his ears perked up. “I wanna duel Ryou.”

“I can’t show my face on national television with a pair of cat ears!”

“And a tail,” Johan supplied helpfully.

“And a tail!”

Judai’s ears twitched. “You’re a crabby kitty.”

“Alright Edo, good luck! We’ll be cheering you on!” Johan said before Edo could yell again. 

Edo sighed when he stared at the home screen of his phone. Should he cancel the duel? Maybe postpone it? He brought a finger up to his chin in thought. But that could start a bad reputation of being a flakey opponent. 

Edo felt his tail twitch. It was silver and kind of fluffy and the way it moved made Edo wonder what was controlling it. 

Maybe if he texted Ryou that he wasn't feeling well he would understand the rescheduling?

Edo tossed his phone onto his bed and laid back down, his arm going over his closed eyes. 

"This has to be a bad dream." He told himself. "I'll go to sleep and when I wake up they'll be gone."

And if he really did fall asleep for the next half hour only to wake and see the ears and tail still present, no one had to know he naively got his own hopes up. 

"Ever since I went to Duel Academia it's like there's a curse," Edo muttered to himself once he got out of the shower. He stood before a foggy mirror and frowned when he noticed his own ears. "This is all Judai's fault. Maybe he pissed off some old cat god. Or Pharaoh."

* * *

Back at Duel Academia, Judai sneezed.

* * *

Edo looked down at the phone in his hand, the screen showing Ryou's contact information. The duel was set to start in three hours but there was no telling when these ears would go away. And if Judai  _ and _ Johan had them and had had them for at least a day, assuming they all had the same thing then Edo was pretty sure the ears were here to stay for a while.

He growled when he pulled up the text messages with Ryou. It contained nothing more than—

"Why did Judai ask who I was kissing?" Edo finally wondered. He shook his head, his tail fluffing up against his will, and looked back at his phone. 

They had exchanged a total of three texts and all were confirming their upcoming duel. 

After several failed startings to many texts, Edo gave up and called him instead.

“Hello?”

“I can’t duel you tonight.”

He could practically  _ feel _ Ryou’s confusion. “Why not?”

Edo bit his lower lip. “There’s been... a situation.”

“Are you ok?”

Edo’s left ear twitched. “Technically speaking, yes.”

Ryou hummed. “I’m coming over.”

“The hell you are.”

“Too late.”

He hung up and Edo stared down at his phone. In the reflection, he saw his ears twitch. 

Oh Gods. Ryou was coming over and he had  _ cat  _ ears. 

When the doorbell rang about an hour later, the door opened to reveal Edo who looked ready to take on a snowstorm.

Ryou raised a brow at him. “What’s with the…” he trailed off as he pointed to the knit beanie Edo wore with cat ear shapes on the top. He also wore a large sweater that went down to about halfway down his thighs.

Edo didn’t budge from the door, adamant on not letting him in. “I’m feeling a bit under the weather. Goodbye.”

Ryou’s foot stopped the door. “Is there anyone around to take care of you?”

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

Ryou stared him down through the opening. “I’m not buying it.”

“That I’m sick or that I’m capable?”

“Either one.” 

Edo let his guard down for a moment and Ryou used it to open the door far enough for him to be able to come in, but he waited to be let in. 

Edo sighed and stepped to the side. 

Ryou walked in, this being the first time he was in the other’s home. 

Edo was about to tell him to get the hell out when his tail twitched out from under his sweater and he hurriedly went and covered it with his hands, just barely hiding a squeak. 

Ryou turned to look at him, about to comment on how the home seemed to fit Edo, when he noticed the other trying to hide something behind him. He quirked a brow. 

“What’s really going on?”

Edo’s left ear twitched under the knitted beanie. 

Ryou narrowed his eyes. “Do you have cat ears?”

Edo would’ve gasped if he let himself. “Why do you ask that?”

“Because my brother texted me that Judai and Johan have cat ears.” 

Edo cursed. Damn those two and their protagonist energy. 

Ryou eyed him up and down. “Guessing you have a tail too?” And damn if that wasn’t a smirk he was trying to hide.

Edo hissed at him and released his tail. “Get bent.”

Ryou didn’t hide the smirk this time. “It’s a good thing you wanted to reschedule the duel since you’ll probably be too distracting.” He shrugged. “Let me know when your feline affliction has passed.” He made to leave the house and for some reason, that pissed Edo off even more than him being in it. 

This guy did not get to just waltz in, tease him about his cat ears and tail, and then leave. 

Edo took hold of Ryou’s hand, stopping him from reaching the door. Ryou turned around, confused, when Edo pulled him forward. 

And then he was kissing Ryou.

Oh. 

Ryou was kissing him back. 

Edo pulled away first, his face flushed. “We’re dueling as soon as these things have disappeared.” 

Ryou blinked, surprised. “Right.” 

Edo took off the beanie and tossed his sweater back onto the coat rack by the door. Ryou made no movements to leave. 

Edo looked at him. “Well?”

Ryou blinked again and then he left, barely saying goodbye. 

Edo walked back into his room and threw himself onto his bed, sighing. 

He covered his face with his hands and groaned. He’d just kissed Ryou. His tail flopped one way and another. 

“Why did I do that?” 

Edo picked up the phone and called Judai. 

“Hey Edo.”

“You better have been right about the kissing.” And then he hung up. 

Edo tossed the phone onto his bed and buried himself under the covers. Oh well. Maybe tomorrow when he wakes up the cat features will be gone.

* * *

Edo awoke to loud knocking on his front door. 

He muttered some curses as he sleepily made his way to the door, wondering who the hell had a death wish this early in the morning. He could feel his tail twitching and he was still too sleepy to notice that he was still part cat.

“What did you do to me?” Ryou asked as soon as Edo opened the door. 

He had a pair of cat ears on his head and a cute, fluffy teal tail swinging this way and that. 

And Edo couldn’t help it, he laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while, I hope everyone's been doing well. These are some strange, scary times and I hope everyone is staying safe.  
> I haven't felt creative much since like April but this has been mostly complete sitting in my docs for nearly a year now? Figured it was a good a time as any to finish it.  
> I'm not sure I have another oneshot for this kitty series, but maybe?  
> Thank you for reading, please stay safe !  
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/gummyrubi)  
> My [tumblr](https://chocomonki.tumblr.com)


End file.
